


The Midnight Visitor

by AshAuditore



Category: Free!
Genre: Drama, Gen, Multi, Other, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAuditore/pseuds/AshAuditore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot fanfic. After an accident that ended Rin's career swimming and his sister's life. He had been working as a Sydney-based detective since then. On one particular night, he was visited by a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Midnight Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> So, the idea of this fanfic came from watching David Fincher's "Se7en". I will be writing another fanfic which will be a continuation of the event that happened in the final scenes of this one.

Rin Matsuoka laid on his bed, gazing at the empty white ceiling. It sure had been a long and tiresome for him. Letting out a sigh, he decided to got up from the bed. He sit straight, his back against the cream-colored wall. He looked at his right at the window of his bedroom. Nothing was there, only a plastic blue stool chair. He got up from his bed and walked towards to it.

The view outside of his room was nothing out of ordinary. It was just a simple night view of Sydney. Oh, how it had been so long since he had left Japan and came back to the very place that changed him into someone else. The place that made him into a stranger to his own friends. Sure, spending time with them did transform him into his old-self, filled with hopes and dreams. But Rin knew that since the accident, nothing had been the same to him and everyone else around him.

He reached for the pack, filled with cigarettes and the lighter in the right pocket of his black trousers. Placing one of the cigarette between his lips, he lit up the lighter and brought it close enough to the cigarette to lit it up. He observed the lighter closely. A text was carved on it, "in memory of a loving sister, Gou Matsuoka." Rin let out a sigh and put the lighter back into his pocket. He inhaled and exhaled the smoke continuously, letting it ease the pain and the realization that the person he loved the most was no longer with him anymore. Smoking wasn't the greatest solution, but it was what he chose to do.

Rin got the cigarette out of his lips and placed it firmly between his index finger and the middle finger. He looked at his wristwatch, it was midnight. Even though he had a job to do tomorrow, Rin felt that he couldn't sleep. No matter how he wanted to, he could not. Each time he closed his eyes, he would see the images of his old times with all of his friends and his sister. And he wouldn't be able to cope with the pain he had inside. After all these years, he had been telling himself, "get over it, man." But he knew it was hard for him to do so.

He put the cigarette pack back to where it was and inhaled and exhaled its smoke again. Deep down, he wondered that would there be a single night where he could sleep and not ended up waking in the middle of the night. He was in need of a good sleep, but he wasn't getting to that position so easily.

Upon hearing knocks on the front door, Rin turned his head towards to it and placed the cigarette in the ashtray. He stretched his muscles and let out a soft groan. He slowly made his way to the front door, thinking that it might be his co-workers from the police department. When he reached it, he placed his right hand at the metallic gray doorknob, twisted it and pushed the door opened.

He stood still, lied in the stillness, as he saw a person he never thought would be here in Australia. Rin's face showed that he was indeed, shocked and surprised. He cleared his throat and adjusted his black-colored tie.

"Haruka, I never thought you'd be here. But how come?" Rin was puzzled, for sure. For the appearance of one of his old friends, Haruka Nanase, whom he never thought would be knocking on his door in such a late night like this.

"Well, Rin. Australia is your second home, after all." Haruka shot a smile at the Rin, the very person that he had been searching for so many years.

"It's good to see you again. After all these years, after the accident, after the death of your sister..." Haruka paused, his blue eyes gazed right into Rin's. "I miss you, Rin. We all do."

"We? You mean the other guys? Anyway, would you like to come in?" Rin nodded, signaling for Haruka to come into his apartment.

"Yes, and thank you." Haruka stepped into Rin's apartment, smiling at him once more.

Rin closed the door and followed Haruka closely to the living room, where he observed Rin's living room with great interest. Haruka turned his head left and right. He was surprised at how messy the room was. Clothes were on the floor, a few dishes were left on the table and papers written by Haruka were scattered on the table as well.

"Sorry for the mess. I barely had any time to clean this shit up. Working as a detective sure isn't a job that gives you many free times." Rin let out a chuckle and started to organize all the papers into one single pile. He quickly grabbed the dishes and put them in the sink. But Rin had to admit, he didn't know what it'd be this messy until Haruka came into his room.

"It's okay, Rin. I mean, it's messy but it's still acceptable." Haruka made his way to the white sofa and sat on it, his eyes locked at the detective.

"How long have you been working as a detective?" asked Haruka, his face showed a sense of curiosity and caring towards Rin. He knew what Rin had to cope up with for so many years. He wished there would be something that he could do to make Rin felt better.

"10 years." Rin replied in a soft voice, as he sat down beside Haruka. "Hey, do you mind if I smoke?" He took out the cigarette pack and waved it in front of Rin's face, waiting for his question to be answered. He did expect a "no" to his question, though.

"I wouldn't, actually." He replied to Rin, grabbing the cigarette pack and held it in his hands. "But I wonder, when did you start smoking?" Haruka handed back the pack to Rin, which proceeded to light the cigarettes and placed it between his lips.

"Don't remember that. I guess I've been smoking for a while now." Rin paused, showing a smirk on his face. "The thing is, I know these things are going to definitely kill me some day. But it's such a joy when I smoke them. You know what I mean, right? It's like I'm in a fucking bliss." Rin placed the cigarette between his fingers once more, focusing on having a conversation with Haruka instead.

Haruka let out a laugh, noticing how serious Rin was about smoking.

"Ah, I see. Do you know how attractive are you when you're making your serious face?" Haruka moved a little bit closer to Rin, whispered his very words into his ears. He moved back, smiled, and staring at Rin.

"Yeah, I know. But why do you have to whisper? Are you trying to seduce me?" Rin let out a chuckle and lit his cigarette. He let out a sigh of relief. The smoke itself could be seen coming out of this nose as well.

"I'm just playing with you. You see, you're smiling now. Does that make you feel better?"

"Well, a little bit. But, the thing is, this kind of happiness will disappear as soon as you leave this room, Haruka. No matter how I long I want it to last, it just doesn't seem to stay as long as I want it to be."

A smile was no longer on Haruka's face. He placed his left hand on Rin's shoulder, signaling him that everything would be alright.

"And everyone keeps saying I'll get better. To be honest, I don't believe in that kind of bullshit. I can't go back to swimming and my sister is a goddamn corpse laying in some fucking graveyard. I mean, how the fuck am I suppose to get better, huh?"

Each words that Rin just uttered, they all indicated of all the anger and pain inside him. He turned his gaze to Haruka, staring into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Haruka. I know you want to make me happy. But right now, it's not a good time. Thanks for trying, though."

Haruka said nothing, only nodded. He retrieved his phone from his pocket and held it in his hands. "Rin, do you have a phone number?"

"Yes, I do. But my phone is broken at the moment, so, you can ask the division of the New South Wales Police Force that I'm in. Ask for Detective Rin Matsuoka of the Homicide Division. My number should right there."

"Thanks, _Detective Rin._ " Haruka stood up and smiled at the detective. He just wanted Rin to be happy, but he knew it would take a while for him. "Anyway, I'll be staying in Sydney for a week with my husband. I'll write down the address, in case you wanna visit us." He grabbed one of the yellow sticky notes that was placed on the table, right beside the papers, and wrote the address down.

"Here you go, Rin. Feel free to visit us at any time. And I mean that, okay?"

"Yeah. But who's the lucky guy?" asked Rin, curious.

"Makoto."

"Oh, I see. I'm not surprised, though. You two always look like a couple to me." Placing the cigarette right back to where it was, he breathed in and out the smoke again.

"I think I'll be heading home now. I don't want Makoto to be worried about me for too much." Haruka made his way to the front door, twisting the doorknob and opening it.

"Do you need a ride?" asked Rin, standing up from the sofa.

"Nah. But hey, try to have a good sleep, alright? You look like you haven't had slept for far too long." Haruka expressed his caring through the words and the emotions he told through his face. To him, Rin was among his best friends and he had to make sure they were alright.

"I'll try, Haruka. I'll try."

"Goodnight, Rin." Haruka smiled and closed the door. And there, Haruka's presence was no longer there.

"Goodnight, Haruka." Rin said, to himself, before walking towards to the stool chair and sat down on it.

Of course, he didn't feel one-hundred percent better. But he did feel happiness. It had been such a long time for him to feel that very happiness once more. Rin let out a soft chuckle. He noticed that he started to cry. They were tears, not from pain or suffering, but from happiness. It was the feeling of the realization that he still had someone to talk to. Someone that actually care for him and his life.

He stubbed the cigarette on the ashtray, an almost unnoticeable smoke could be seen. Rin looked at his wristwatch once more, it was almost one in the morning. Turning his gaze to the bed, he let out a sigh. He stood up from the chair and laid his body on the bed, Hoping its comfort will embrace him.

Rin closed his eyes, trying his best to sleep. There, he saw the familiar images he saw whenever he closed his eyes. The past memories of all of his friends and all the people he had known. And the one single most important person, his sister. He saw her smiled to him. Unknowingly, Rin grabbed the pillow tightly. His breath was getting faster and faster.

"Come on, brother. Don't be such a jerk to them! Now, let's join them in the swimming pool." Gou was shouting with great joyfulness in her voice, raising her hands and jumping around.

"Fine, fine. I will." Rin heard his voice being said in an annoyed manner.

Rin saw himself walking into the pool, greeted by the familiar faces. As he stepped into the water, he let it immersed him fully. Rin let go of the grasp on the pillow and breathed slower as his body became one with the water itself.

And for the first time in many years, he finally found one of the things he was looking for. This would be the first night that he was able to sleep without having to wake up in the middle of the night. He felt happy. He wanted the dream to be never-ending. This is the world that he wanted to live in for the rest of his life.

But reality seemed always to find its way of brining him back into its wold. Rin heard four knocks on the front door. He opened his eyes, the sunlight yanked into his eyes. He looked at his wristwatch, it was seven-forty AM. He slowly got up from his bed, limping towards the front door. Opening it, he found two police officers in their uniforms, standing still.

"What is it?" asked Rin, annoyed.

"There has been a homicide, sir. Chief wants you on this one." said the blonde policeman, who stood right beside the black-haired policeman.

"Okay, alright. What's the name of the victim?"

"Makoto Tachibana, sir." the black-haired replied, his voice was shaky.

Rin was shocked. He stood there, uttered, "what the fuck?". He felt like his whole world came crashing down. "Okay, what about the other one. You know, Haruka Nanase?"

"He's at the station, sir. Would you like me to-" the blonde paused when Rin shouted his words.

"I'll go there by myself. You guys go back to the station and tell him I'll be right there ASAP. Now, go!".

The policemen left, leaving Rin to be alone once more. Rin made a fist with his right hand and punched the door, uttered, "fuck". He felt like his whole world came crashing down right on him. He felt angry. He needed to find the person who was responsible for this.

There, he rushed back into his living room and gathered everything he needed. "Please, don't do anything stupid while I'm not there yet." thought Rin, wishing Haruka wouldn't do something that he thought him could be doing in this kind of event.

Rin rushed out of his room, closed the door and eventually to his car that was parked outside.

The room was empty, devoid of anyone in it. Silence took over the room, claiming its presence. Sunlight shone through the window of the bedroom and unto the bed. Dust could be seen in the ray of light, moving in its magnificent movement. Everything was in its place, nothing was out of the ordinary.

Until a creaking sound was heard. A stranger, a man to be precise, opened the door of Rin's room. He stepped into it with carefulness. When he spotted the table in the living room, he stood there and smiled. He placed an A4-size envelope onto the table, with Rin's name written on it.

The stranger left the room and stood in front of it. He grabbed the door and closed it as quietly as he could. He leaned his head against the door ans whispered his words to himself, "Rin Matsuoka, let our game commence."


End file.
